Interviews with the Demigods
by Luci-I'mHome
Summary: An AU where all is normal and Sally wrote the book series using people from her son's life. Interviews and short stories told by the people behind the characters in The PJO series and the Heroes of Olympus series!
1. Interview: Percy

**_Hello dear readers! Luci-I'mHome here, obviously, haha._**

**_So here is my second attempt at a Percy Jackson related fiction. My first attempt came to a screeching halt when I came upon writers block. So until I get out of that, it won't be posted. _**

**_To keep that from happening with this fic I would like for you to send in who you would like to be interviewed or a story told by a character. I am open to all pairings, I will not accept OCs though. If they are in the books, then they are eligible to be written about! You guys can even ask your own questions which will be in the fics as "a fan asked" or something similar, so those are good too!_**

**_I won't keep you any longer. Sorry this "chapter" isn't longer, I was just seeing how many would see it and read it. I promise that these will be longer, and I may edit this one to have more questions later. _**

**_Until then, Read On!_**

* * *

_So your mom came up with this story line about you and your friends and family. Where did she even come up with the idea?_

**Percy: **Yeah! When I was younger, I was really into the Greek gods and goddesses from my interest in astrology. I would tell her the stories I would learn from the books she bought me and eventually it developed into this.

.

_So the ADHD and Dyslexia? Do you actually have that, or is that something just made up?_

**Percy:** Nope, that's real! I'm on medication for my ADHD, and I'm still working on my dyslexia but they are true. I had my mom read the books to me when they were released, it's fun to listen to her read, brings back some great memories.

.

_So in the first book, you had a stepfather, Gabe I believe, whose smell hid monsters from __finding you. Story behind him?_

**Percy: **Oh, Smelly Gabe! He was real! *laughs* Mom said he was one of the worst mistakes of her life. She won't tell me how she even found him or why she kept him around for so long though.

.

_So far everything has had some truth behind it, anyth__ing that isn't true?_

**Percy:** Well my father wasn't actually Poseidon, nor were my cousin's fathers who their godly parent is in the book. That includes my friends and such of course. *thinks* Grover isn't a satyr! But I'm guessing you knew that. *laughs* I mean, I can't list anything obvious off of the top of my head. Maybe if I something reminds me I'll bring it up.

.

_You mention your cousins. You mean Nico and Thalia?_

**Percy: **Yeah! And Bianca, Jason and Hazel. Bianca never died in real life, she is very much alive and doing well. Hazel is the half-sister of Nico and Bianca, long story about a fight between my aunt and uncle which lead to an affair. All that fun stuff. My family is crazy, but I mean, you got to love them right?

.

_What actually happened to your father? If you don't mind telling us that is._

**Percy: **Oh it's no problem! He's still living, but he's out at sea a lot, which lead to my parent separating. Which is where mom got the idea for Poseidon as my father. They are really good friends, but mom just couldn't deal with being alone for long periods at a time. So finally she found Paul and we're good now! I go and visit my dad when he's off for a bit, and we go on trips together and such.

.

_Well, that's good to hear. One last question before we go on to the next person. How has your life changed since your mother brought these books out?_

**Percy: **Oh my gods, uhm, I mean, when I'm out with my mom, we get stopped all the time for autographs and pictures. When I was in school, teachers didn't like me very much, not that they liked me much before. Not many people know what I look like, so without my mom, it's pretty much normal. I think it's the same for my friends and family.

Interviews are becoming more frequent, not just for me, but many of the others now too. Jason is getting some, now that he is sort of a main character. Nico too, now that he has another part in the storyline, he's getting more. I don't think he minds, he's much different in real life than he is in the books, more open and happy I guess you could say.

.

_This has been nice talking to you Percy. I'm sure we will talk again very soon. _

**Percy: **Yeah! It's been nice! 'Till next time!


	2. Interview: Grover

_**So sorry of the waiting of whomever was waiting… School and work have been terrible to me so I haven't had the time. I am currently at school doing this in my free time because I magically got caught up and a little ahead! So here you go, this is Grover. I would REAAALLLYYYY appreciate it if y'all sent something in. This story is also lacking in the quantity department. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Luci-I'mHome**_

_And we're here with Grover Underwood now! We just finished interviewing your friend Percy, how did you two meet?_

Ah, man, I don't even remember. I think it was in elementary school; Percy was the new kid, just moved to a place that was close to the school and he needed someone to show him around. I was chosen to do this job. Now I'll admit, I hated it at first, I mean, who wants to show a new kid around?! But after Perce and I talked, we actually became friends right there, so I mean, it's been a long term friendship.

_Now Percy's mom, Sally, wrote these books. How do you feel about her making you a satyr?_

I love it! The way she fit my personality in with the character is really amazing. Am constantly being compared to a goat in my group of friends because I will eat almost anything, well, anything edible. I won't eat pop cans like my character does, that would hurt and probably taste funny anyways.

_So Juniper…_

Is based off my real life girlfriend with that name! She is so awesome and I'm glad Sally could fit her somewhere in the story, even if it was small. I don't know what else to say about her…

_Any stories you would mind telling us?_

Well, one time, Percy and I were hanging out in his room talking about who would win in a fight between him, Jason, and Nico. And while we were talking, Nico comes in quietly and starts to sneak up on Perce. Now, it's really hard to scare Percy, even if you try hard. But honestly, the scream that he let out when Nico started to creepily pet his hair was hilarious! I think Nico and I both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard! After that Percy invested in a lock on his door so that couldn't happen again. No one who has heard the story will ever let him live it down though!

_In the Sea of Monsters, there is a part in the beginning where Percy dreams of you in a wedding dress._

*laughs* Yes! One day Sally asked us to come up with the most random scenario we could come up with to help her with the beginning of this second book. Naturally, Percy and I got started right away. The base of what we wrote is basically what is in the book. That's not the only scenario in these books that Sally has asked someone to help with. Like Rachel's hairbrush scene in Battle of the Labyrinth!

_Thank you for your time Grover, we hope to talk to you another day about the other books, but it seems we've run out of time!_

Yeah! I hope to be able to come back here too! I was great talking to you, hope to see ya soon!


End file.
